Father
by SassyAngel05
Summary: Second one in Freedom Trilogy. Max POV Max and Alec find Sandeman and fight the Conclave to fulfill Max's destiny


Title: Father  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Feedback: I need feedback like I need air to breath, water to drink, food to eat. Please reply, even constructive criticism, just no flames.  
  
Distribution: Ask first!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own. That's why I still have Logan around. No actually, I don't. If I were in charge, Logan would be gone, or at least moved on. Alec and Max would be together, and FOX would have actually renewed it. The characters belong to James Cameron and Chic Eglee.  
  
Summary: The second one in my Freedom Trilogy. Much better than the first. Max comes face to face with Sandeman. She has to fulfill her destiny. Please read!  
  
Rating: PG, some violence and kissing.  
  
Classification: Action, Romance  
  
Father  
  
I paced back and forth. I was supposed to meet Sandeman in 5 minutes. I saw Alec watching me steadily and Joshua was staring intently at the pathway, looking for any sign of 'Father'. C.J. was sitting on a tree trunk, rocking. I felt Alec come up behind me and wrap his arms around me. He whispered huskily, "You ready?"  
  
"Mhm...I think I need another kiss before I go." Alec happily complied. Mole, Gem, Luke, and some of my most trusted transgenics were up on the roof top covering me and Alec and Joshua were going to lug behind me and C.J. They prayed desperately that White didn't know of their plans. C.J. and I headed to a black car that had headlights on. C.J. opened the door. "Dad!" Sandeman stepped out of the car. "C.J.!"  
  
He turned to Alec, Joshua, and I.  
  
"Joshua?"  
  
Joshua stepped forward. "Father..."  
  
Sandeman embraced C.J. and Joshua. I moved up, "Hate to break up the family reunion, but I need to talk to you."  
  
Sandeman looked around, as if he had just noticed Alec and me. He asked Alec, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm X5-494, but now I'm known as Alec Smart."  
  
"And I'm X5-452, Max Guevera." C.J. droned to Sandeman, "She's the one, Dad. She's the one you always talked about."  
  
Sandeman's coal black eyes swerved to Max. "You're the one..." I glanced at Alec, who shrugged.  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
"You've got attitude."  
  
"Yeah. So, let's head over to Terminal City to have a nice, long chat, dear ol' Dad." Alec took my hand and we headed to Terminal City.  
  
Sandeman sat down in one of the chairs. I took my seat across from him and Alec was soon beside me. Joshua was grinning like an idiot and C.J. was watching us all closely. I stared at Sandeman evenly and began, "So why did you make us?" Sandeman wouldn't take his eyes off of us.  
  
"I wanted to make a perfect human. Like the breeding cult, except easier, with purer motives. Someone who would stop the breeding cult from starting the Coming. I broke off from the cult with C.J. Ames wouldn't come. So I started our genetic lab. It eventually expanded into Manticore. I hated leaving all of my kids behind, but I had too. The cult had discovered where I was. C.J. and I took off, but we were separated." C.J. nodded, confirming Sandeman's story. I glared at him. I felt Alec squeeze my hand. I questioned, "What is the Coming?"  
  
"The day when the cult takes over the world. The ordinaries will be destroyed and only the 'fit' will live. The world will end soon after that." I nodded and took off my gloves and showed the runes to Sandeman's. His eyes popped.  
  
"What the heck are these?" Sandeman's eyes scanned them and began to explain,  
  
"When the black shroud of death covers the world, I am the one who will save the meek. I will kill the leader. I will prevail. Life will continue through me. It goes on."  
  
"How'd they get on me?" I asked, impatiently.  
  
Sandeman smiled.  
  
"I knew one day, the perfect one would come to the cult temple and get struck by the snake posion. I inputed a genetical strand that would react to the posion, but it only works if you are the perfect one. The perfect transgenic." I sat back, staring into space.  
  
"What am I supposed to do about it?"  
  
"That's for you to figure out."  
  
"Thanks for the help. Who's the leader?"  
  
"The leader of the Conclave. I'm not sure who it is at the moment. I've been kinda out of touch, lately, you know with the contract to kill me."  
  
C.J. tried helpfully, "Ames knows."  
  
I snorted. "I doubt he'll be of any help."  
  
"He's the hunter, isn't he?"  
  
I looked at Sandeman. "What?"  
  
"He's hunting you and your kind, right?"  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
"All part of the prophecy. You'll have to kill him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"To get the Conclave leader, you'll have to kill my son. He's their protector."  
  
"You want me to kill White?"  
  
"Is that what he goes by now?"  
  
"Answer."  
  
"I don't want you to, of course, he's still my son. But you have to. It's the only way."  
  
I couldn't believe what Sandeman was saying. I stood up abruptly, jerking away from Alec. I stormed away. I could hear him calling me, but I didn't stop. I left for the Space Needle.  
  
I stared up at the sky from the Space Needle roof. I couldn't stop thinking about Sandeman's words. I was supposed to destroy the breeding cult, save the world. I couldn't believe what was going on. White would be killed. If I can get to him. I'm not a murderer, maybe that's my flaw. I won't kill when told to. But I had to. To save the world, to save O.C., Sketchy, Normal, Skye, Logan, even Asha. For them to live, I'd have to kill. My mind was racing. I heard footsteps and I knew it was Alec. He sat down beside me. "I came here to be alone, to think."  
  
"Maxie, I thought you might need me. Are you alright?"  
  
Quoting him from a conversation once before, "I'm always all right."  
  
"I know you're shocked. So'm I." I sighed loudly and laid back. Alec wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.  
  
"I have to come up with a plan. I don't know what to do."  
  
"You'll figure it out. You always do." I closed my eyes and fell asleep with the wind dancing in my hair. I could vaguely feel someone pick me up and take me to an apartment. Since the Jam Pony incident, we didn't know if it was safe to go back. I started to protest. Alec put me gently on the bed. "I checked it out this morning. You'll be alright. I wouldn't try to get you hurt, Maxie." I settled into the soft pillow. I could sense Alec leaving the room, but I grabbed his arm. "No, stay." So he did. He curled up into a ball in the chair next to the bed for the rest of the night.  
  
I'd been working on a plan. A transgenic would go and be spotted by the police. White would respond to the call, chase it, and then be killed. Then, we would have to find the Conclave. They would die, probably, by fighting us. So we would set our plan into action tomorrow. We spent all day getting prepared. Mole, Gem, Luke, and Joshua volunteered to be the bait. Gem couldn't since she had a newborn baby. Mole was still healing and Joshua was needed for back up. So Luke would be the bait. He would run to an uncrowded street and lead them into a deserted alley. We would be there, waiting. C.J. was going to watch the computers and tell us where he saw police cars. It was all worked out. O.C. and Sketchy had left Terminal City, but they had come to visit. Alec and I decided we would spend our last night out with them. I had sense of foreboding. Someone other than White was going to die. But who? Alec was on his phone, calling Sketchy. O.C. had already agreed to bring some stuff from Crash. She had told me that Logan had pulled through his gunshot wound. He was going to be released form the hospital soon. I figured I'd talk to him on the video phone if I made it home. Alec knew I was staring at him, but I didn't care. He was gorgeous. His green eyes, dirty blond hair, firm body. He looked at me curiously, as if he was wondering what was up. I waved him off as a sign nothing was wrong. He blew a kiss to me and I giggled like a schoolgirl. He used to be such a pain, but he wasn't usually anymore. He made me feel like a giddy girl, and let me tell you, transgenics never get giddy. He was special and I was glad we met. Even if it wasn't the most romantic story in the world. I imagined what we would tell our children one day, when we told them how to met, *Well, sweetie, Daddy and I met in a secret government facility as breeding partners. I hated him and he hated me, but I guess that's not the case anymore.* I smiled a little. It was ridiculous, but then so was our entire lives.  
  
We were ready. Transgenics were scouring the roof tops with heavy guns,  
  
M-60's, machine guns, and tommy's. Alec and Joshua were hidden in the brush. I began to get my position. Luke was spotted. C.J. spoke into my ear phone, "Get ready. He's coming." I saw Luke sprinting down the street. He hid next to Joshua. White's car drove in and he jumped out, his gun ready. He always was a little trigger happy, in my opinion. He raised his gun when he caught site of me.  
  
"Hello, 452. We meet again."  
  
"Unfortunately. Nice to see you, though, Sandeman. Oh, I'm sorry, I meant White."  
  
"Where's Ray?"  
  
"Ray...Ray. Do I know a Ray?"  
  
"I'l kill you, 452."  
  
"Go ahead. Please do."  
  
"Just tell me if he's alive."  
  
"I can't seem to remember." White pulled the trigger and suddenly everything was in slow-motion. Alec had jumped up from his spot and Sandeman was falling in front of me. The bullet impacted his chest and he fell to the ground. Alec shot his gun immediately, hitting White. He fell to the ground, dead. I bent over Sandeman.  
  
"Sandeman! Sandeman! Stay with us! Stay awake!" His black eyes looked at me.  
  
He whispered, "You're special, Max Guevera. Continue to fill your destiny. You've done good. Take care of C.J. for me." He heaved a breath.  
  
"Be happy, 452. You-and-494, live and love each other." Alec had reached us by then. Joshua too.  
  
"Father! Father!"  
  
"Take care, Joshua." Sandeman's eyes closed and his last breath was released. Sandeman was dead. I had so many more questions that would be unanswered. Joshua began to howl. Alec and I hugged Joshua, trying our best to comfort him, but it didn't seem to work.  
  
We arrived back at Terminal City to discover Sketchy and O.C still there. "White's dead. So's Sandeman." O.C. nodded and Sketchy handed me some pictures. I glanced through them. They were photos of us during the Jam Pony takeover. I passed them to Alec. Sketchy began, "Well, Max, Alec, I was hoping you would let me write an article about you. Speaking up for the transgenics. I want to help. Maybe if they saw some of these pictures, people would see you didn't want to hurt us. That they would see you have feelings and emotions just like us. That you are just as human as we are. I'd have to quote you on some things, but I wouldn't put it out of context." I glanced over at Alec. Sketchy looked so hopeful. Alec spoke, "Well, I guess. You'll have to let us read it before you turn it in."  
  
"Yeah, 'course!" I gave my permission by nodding. Sketchy jumped up.  
  
"Hey! Thanks! I'll go start on it!" Sketchy zoomed out of the building. Original Cindy shook her head. "Original Cindy ain't never seen that boy that excited." I shrugged.  
  
"How ya doin', Boo?"  
  
"Just great. White almost killed me. Sandeman jumped in front of me, saving me. We shot White down." I sat down on a chair across from O.C. Alec stood behind me.  
  
"I have to go after the Conclave now. Then, maybe we'll be as free as we'll ever get."  
  
"That's great, Boo."  
  
"I have to find the Conclave first." I heard C.J. mumbling incoherently.  
  
"What C.J.?"  
  
"Dad. Dad wanted you to find the Conclave."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll help. Dad wants me to help." I turned to him.  
  
"You know where they are?" C.J. nodded enthusiastically.  
  
I began to smile, "You are good, C.J. Very good. You'll take me to them?"  
  
He nodded once more. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow night. Before the ceremony." I hugged him. "Thanks, C.J." Then I realized he was crying.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Dad died. Ames died. I'm all alone. Even George is gone."  
  
"Naw, you aren't alone. You can hang with us." I looked over my rag tag army. We were a family. C.J., Orginal Cindy, and Sketchy may not be transgenic, but they were a part of it. "We're all in this together, C.J." He smiled slightly.  
  
"Promise?'  
  
"Promise. And a transgenic never lies." That sent a ripple of laughter through the small group. C.J. began to talk to himself again. I turned to Alec. He took me and kissed me.  
  
"I thought I was going to lose you back there."  
  
"No such luck for you." Alec laughed, "Not funny."  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Alec sighed.  
  
"You and I have just begun, why on earth would I leave you behind?" Alec just smirked.  
  
"I always knew you wanted me." I slapped him playfully. He grinned and led me away from the crowd. I sat down next to him and we kissed once more.  
  
"We should probably work out, get our fighting tuned up." I agreed, so we jumped into fighting stance. We began to kick, punch, and flip. 45 minutes later, we collapsed next to each other. "You think we're ready?"  
  
"I hope so." He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep like that.  
  
O.C., Mole, Luke, and Joshua watched us sleeping. "My Boo and Golden Boy are strong. They'll make it through the battle, right?"  
  
Joshua nodded. "Joshua thinks so. Joshua hopes so." They continued to watch us with worried eyes.  
  
I woke up the next morning, warm in Alec's arms. He was still asleep, looking innocent and peaceful. I knew he was neither, Manticore took away a child's innocence within a week of its birth. After so many years at Manticore, you're life would never be peaceful. The nightmares would plague your few nights of sleep, the flashbacks, the chasing. Our lives would never be peaceful, but at least we could try to order our lives better. I leaned over and kissed Alec's soft lips.  
  
"Wakey, wakey." His hazel eyes popped open and focused on me. Love and warmth emmitted from his gaze. We got up and began to prepare for our search for the Conclave.  
  
C.J. headed into a small building in the center of Seattle. "Fe'nos tol, my brethren." A smll group of priests and priestesses looked up. C.J. bowed his head.  
  
"For my sons and the father before me." One of the priestesses stood up, "C.J., how did you escape?"  
  
"I cannot give you that information, my Priestess. I have discovered that my brother Ames was shot down by those trannies. I have come to serve and help you find 452." The rest of the Conclave felt their interest pique. "How?'  
  
"I know a back entrance to Terminal City, where 452 and some others are hiding."  
  
They exchanged glances. "This is a chance to redeem yourself and your family. We will find a few people to send with you." One priest spoke, "No, no. We have sent people to kill 452 before and all have failed. Even the Pharanx have fallen. I vote we go together and get the job done."  
  
"I vote Yay."  
  
"Yay."  
  
"Nay. It could be a trap."  
  
"Yay." The leader spoke, "Yay." C.J. nearly smiled, but he kept his face blank. The Conclave grabbed a few of their weapons and followed C.J.  
  
We were in our places. Alec and I would be together in a secluded corner. Joshua, Mole, Gem, and the others were hidden in some various around us. When the Conclave arrived, C.J. would hide while the rest of us fought and hopefully killed the Conclave. Alec kissed me softly, "You ready for this?"  
  
"I hope so." He wrapped his arms around me and we waited in silence. We could hear them walking to the door. It opened and Alec squeezed me tightly, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"452, did we interrupt a little tete te tete?" Alec and I sprang apart. "Yeah. And let me tell you, boy do I hate it when people interrupt. Which one's the leader?" C.J. was running as a gun shot off. "Uh...umm...."  
  
"C.J.!"  
  
"The tall one! With blond hair!" C.J. ran for cover. I ran towards the priest. I kicked him in the stomach. He flew back, but jumped back to his feet. We began to punch and kick. Four of the six Conclave members were down. Alec was getting beat by one, but I couldn't go help him. I heard a shot ring out and the priest went down. Now it was just me and the leader. No one could come and help me, because we were afraid it would screw up the 'Prophecy', my 'destiny'. I grabbed the guys neck and snapped it. Alec came running ot me. "Are you alright?" I wiped some blood away from my lip.  
  
"Fine. You?"  
  
"Just peachy." He had a black eye and a cut down the side of his cheek. I collapsed into his arms. He sat down with me gently and rocked me back and forth. "We did it. You did it. The cult will be gone. The battle with them has ended. Now we just have to get rid of the police." He kissed my forehead.  
  
"Maxie?"  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"I know you and I have just begun and this isn't the most traditional or most romantic way to do this. Will you marry me?"  
  
I turned to face Alec.  
  
"Of course!" I kissed him passionately. He took out a heart shaped diamond with a silver band. "I fenced some artwork and bought this. You like it?"  
  
I laughed, "I love it!" Maybe we would be free soon. 


End file.
